Unbreakable
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: Peace, the unreachable goal. That's all she wanted, to live in peace and enjoy her small life in her valley, but then HE took it away and she is out for revenge, to repair her family and protect her baby brother. Now she must join Avatar Korra on her mission to defeat the bender hating equalists and restore peace and what HE took from her family. OC present & possible OOC-ness
1. Peaceful

_I just decided to try this, comments welcome, flamers will be shot on sight *brandishes bow* sort of inspired by the song Unbreakable by Hedley and a Korra fanvid I saw._

_I own nothing but my OCs and the plot I added in.  
_

_enjoy  
_

* * *

**Unbreakable.**

**Ch 1- peaceful  
**

* * *

_**"I'm beat but I can't be broken  
Knocked down  
But you gave me hope  
And I can see it now  
Just gotta dig it out"**_

* * *

The sun was splitting the sky, bathing the land in it's calming, golden light; a cooling breeze swept through the valley like the gentle breath of a sleeping giant, stroking the many fields and singing through the trees letting nature create it's music; our town was quiet as the inhabitants enjoyed the peaceful bliss of the days before summer arrived to scorch the earth and the people below it's cloudless skies.

My refuge sung in the wind, the grass of my hill stroking my bare arms and feet, my tree showering the valley with it's last blossom petals, blessing the air with it's sweet spring perfume for the last time this year. My head rested against my animal guide's flank as my loyal adolescent armadillo lioness slept in the mild heat of the day, soothing me with her even breathing, familiar scent and rough fur.

My hand glided across my pad as I replicated my home on paper, my brush flying across it's surface, tinting the page with colour, perminately recreating my view. I gazed fondly out over our land, relishing in it's beauty, cementing my adoration towards my life in the earth kingdom. My brush finished it's last stroke as my piece was finished making me smile at my achievement. I carefully sighed my name. _"Kai Lin"_.

With one last swipe of my brush I finished my signature and carefully set it on my companion's saddle, arousing her from her slumber. The lioness yawned widely, making her huge teeth shine in the sunlight as she turned to me; her intelligent amber eyes sparkling in the light.

I grinned at the beast, stroking her "mohawk", making her purr. "Hey Lady, sleep well?"

The lioness yawned once again in answer, pressing her armoured head against my shoulder. I scratched at her torn, scarred ears making her purr tenfold as I rose to my feet, lifting my now dry painting from my guide's back and patting Lady's strong armoured shoulder, signalling her to rise to her powerful paws.

I earthbended myself up and settled myself into her saddle, curling my fingers into her course fur; savouring the feeling against my non-bandaged left hand. "Right girl, let's beat our record." I got a raspy chirp from my beast as she tensed for action. "Ready... Set..." I paused enjoying the enthusiastic energy radiating from my friend as she dug her claws into the soil and leaned forward in anticipation. "GO!" Lady lurched forward, springing across the countryside, claws churning the dirt underfoot as she sprinted.

I leaned forward in the saddle relishing in the feeling of the wind in my face, throwing my short sandy locks behind me, making the untied ends of my green head-band flutter with my hair, dancing in the wind. My burgundy silk trousers and dark green sleeveless shirt bellowed around me as she ran, cooling my skin and behind me I could see my lucky green cloth flying wildly like a flag attached to my hip by my studded black belt. I whooped in ecstasy at our speed as we drew closer to town, my home and the place that still was wary of my large companion; a loud warning bell sounded in the town, informing everyone of our return. I smirked to myself as the people scattered from the streets running from a potentially dangerous situation. "Sorry, coming through!" I gave our usual call we continued our mad sprint down the main street towards our first stop on the way home_ "The dancing dragon art shop and gallery."_

We skidded to a stop in front of the familiar store, greeted by the kindly owner Sun Wong. I jumped off of Lady's back and bowed respectively to the gentle elder woman who bowed to me in turn. She gave a kind smile as she waved me inside, her traditional earthkingdom robes swishing through the air as she turned, I smiled and patted Lady's neck telling her to rest as I followed Sun. I sighed happily as I entered the room glad to be out of the sun as the cool shade welcomed me, then it was straight to business. "What have you brought me today hmm?"

I grinned at the elder woman and revealed my painting. "Unfortunately I have ran out of canvas' but I did have this high quality paper to make this piece on."

The elderly woman carefully picked up my painting, examining the detail, her cautious brown eyes taking in my work. "Well your work does not disappoint but I cannot pay you more than ten silver pieces for this piece."

I scowled. "Well Sun I believe it is worth at least fifty but I'll settle for no less than forty."

The woman raised her eyebrows but took the hint. "Fifteen."

I shook my head. "Thirty five."

She scowled. "Twenty."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Thirty silver pieces Sun or no deal."

The woman gave me an annoyed glare. "Twenty five is my last offer Kai."

"And thirty is mine, my friend or perhaps we could meet half way between at twenty seven." I gave a sly smile to my elder as she thought. "Twenty seven silver pieces Sun and I go away happy and you get my work and get to keep the majority of your gold, we both go away happy." I could see the fight in her eyes as she tried to decide. "I'll also throw in the services of myself and Lady."

Her eyes widened in fear at the prospect as she shook her head wildly. "Oh no dear that's fine and twenty seven it is."

I smiled and collected my fee. Before bowing again and returning to my guide. "Good day Mrs Wong."

The woman bowed smiling. "Good day Miss Lin I look forward to your business again."

I gave a kind grin and nodded, earthbending myself up to Lady's saddle before taking off towards home. On our way we collected food for my family as well as a chuck of beef for Lady. I smiled as we arrived at our farm as the evening sky became a blaze with the reds and golds of sunset. Our farm looked picturesque against the sunset, our land painted warmly by the sky, the valley's lake flanking it and sparkling in the last light of the day.

I smiled at my family's home, taking comfort in it's serenity. I jumped down from my place on Lady's back and stroked her neck. "Come on girl, home time." Lady gaved a purr in response as we walked down the small hill to the farm, enjoying the peace of the evening in the cool air under the watchful stars.

Our valley was a safe as always. Or so I thought...

* * *

_A/N- first chapter done :)_

_so I know lots of people have probibly done something like this and all but I wanna try it.  
_

_if you saw any grammer/spelling mistakes or just have some suggestions/ideas just pm me or press that lovely little reveiw button! =^.^=_

_See ya next chapter!  
_


	2. Monster in the night

_I just decided to try this, comments welcome, flamers will be shot on sight *brandishes bow* sort of inspired by the song Unbreakable by Hedley and a Korra fanvid I saw._

_I own nothing but my OCs and the plot I added in.  
_

_enjoy  
_

* * *

**Unbreakable.**

**Ch 2- Monsters in the Night  
**

* * *

_**"These scars on my heart I own them  
Dark days when my will was stolen  
I can bring it back  
Yeah I know it, I know it  
And I'm starting to feel again"**_

* * *

I lead Lady to her barn, patting the beast's strong shoulder, feeling her muscles ripple under her thick fur, raw power under my fingertips. I undid the tough leather straps of my companion's saddle, slipping it off her armoured back, revealing her tough hide scales which covered her body like segmented pieces of earth upon the sea of her mottled coat.

I fetched my loyal companion some food and a bucket of water to quench the thirst the glorious day had given Lady. The young armadillo lioness lapped up the water as I rubbed down her fur, removing the dirt it had collected during the day and picking out the clumps that had developed, earning a few growls on my patient's part. My task took quite awhile but I finished my job as Lady began to tuck into the meat I had brought her, allowing me to gently run my fingers through her fur, in case of anymore clots and for my enjoyment as her course coat brushed against my calloused fingertips.

Lady purred beneath my touch, bringing a soft smile to my face as I enjoyed my time with my animal guide, relishing in her comforting contact as a strange feeling hit my stomach, making it twist and turn uncomfortably. I stared into the lioness' fiery amber eyes, gazing at my reflection and the knowing look in her eyes. I cocked my head slightly. "What?"

The lioness seemed to narrow her eyes at me like she could since my strange concern. I sighed and sat down, watching as Lady settled onto her belly, her huge front paws folded in front of her with her head eye level with me and holding my gaze. We stared at each other, her piercing stare carving its way to my soul as we seemed to communicate without words or body language, just feelings portrayed by our eyes. I broke our eye contact and sighed, hugging my guide goodnight before standing and making my way to my home.

As I crossed our dusty courtyard the sick feeling in my stomach seemed to simmer and grow in its pit, turning my gut and twisting painfully against my innards like an agitated animal trying to free itself from a cage or the hold of a persistent child. The air around me seemed to drop in temperature sending shivers down my spine as spirits walked upon my grave and showing the white cloud of my breath on the wind. I shook off the feeling and concentrated on the sound of the wind through our ripening crops and the crunch of the scorched earth under my naked feet

I quietly crossed the gap between my family's household and Lady's barn trying to sneak in, using the shadows as cover, to protect me from _THEM. _I crept to the backdoor and gently slid it aside, crawling silently through the gap.

Well, not silently enough...

"HI YAH!"

I drew up my left arm, lifting the earthen floor to block the flurry of boulders and flames that came my way, protecting myself from the possibly deadly projectiles. I crouched and sent punches at my blockade, sending earthen bullets at my attackers hoping to subdue them. I heard a satisfying grunt as one of my opponents was struck. I smirked and plunged my arm into my wall letting it wrap around my arm, becoming armour around my left bicep and fist.

I withdrew my arm bringing a chunk of earth with me, settling into a shield-like shape. My assailants kept up with their fierce barrage of attacks as I stalked forward, my "shield" raised in front of me, deflecting the flames and earth. I wrenched a handful of dirt from my shield and quickly threw it at the firebender pining his right hand to the wall of my home. The earthbender sent more volleys of dirt at me seeing as his partner was restricted to one hand.

I continued my advance against the benders, forcing them back against the far wall, my earthen protection absorbing the constant blows. I slammed my arm forward, encasing my assailants in the dirt, sticking them in place against the wall.

It was silent in the house, no noise except for our heavy breathing, I wiped my brow and smiled at the boys. "Hey guys, I love the welcome."

We all chuckled as I freed the teens and gave them affectionate punches on their shoulders. The boys rubbed their shoulders laughing.

The taller one, the firebender, stepped forward his dark auburn hair as wavy as usual, with the gold specks in his playful brown eyes dancing on his iris. "Well sis we thought since you never showed for practise we would have our own session now."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Thanks Dante I love you too."

"Yeah and you were gonna show me how to do the earth shield!" The younger one accused, his blue-green eyes narrowed and his messy sand coloured hair sticking out at every angle.

I ruffled my younger brother's hair causing the boy to stick out his tongue and slap away my hand. "Tough luck Makus I had better things to do."

"And what might those have been?"

I spun around to see kind blue eyes and a playful smile. "Umm... Shopping?"

My mother chuckled slapping my upper arm gently in a mock punishment. "I wish, now would you and your brothers care to fix your mess?"

The three of us groaned, slowly getting to work when a snap cut the air, making us flinch towards the source of the sound, my mum brandishing a water whip. "Get to it."

We all jumped to action, all knowing that mum was completely serious. Dante brandished a broom as myself and Makus earthbended the floor flat, removing the lumps of earth from the wall and returning everything to normal. Dante swept the broom once again across the floor, sending the loose dirt out the door before parking himself on the floor beside me and our younger sibling.

I let out a small sigh. "So where's Kole?"

The boys shrugged when I felt a wet feeling take over my back. I turned slowly towards the high-pitched giggling that sounded behind me to see the youngest of us, Kole.

* * *

_A/N- second chapter done :)_

_so I know lots of people have probably done something like this and all but I wanna try it.  
_

_if you saw any grammar/spelling mistakes or just have some suggestions/ideas just pm me or press that lovely little review button! =^.^=_

_See ya next chapter!  
_


End file.
